


Ожидания и реальность

by 2Y5



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Написано по заявке, но всю юстовую часть я свернула, оставив ПВП. На гет и групповой секс только намеки.





	Ожидания и реальность

**Author's Note:**

> Текст заявки https://ficbook.net/requests/300508  
> Аккуратненько слила все сопли-слезы и душевные метания, свернув сюжет в пвп-шку. Не ждите многого и не разочаруетесь. Намеки на гет и групповой секс, Крисоцентричый фик.  
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Прекрасная обложка от заказчика OSA1409  
> http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=0bb8e241ca6de41aa229b2b97e2c115d

Иногда жизнь поворачивается не совсем так, как ожидаешь… А иногда — совсем не так.

Об этом думал Крис, в очередной раз зажатый между двух горячих тел на огромной супружеской кровати.

Полгода назад он встретил Лору Стэн — прекрасную девушку из «их круга», как не уставала повторять мама. Крису не хотелось ей лишний раз напоминать, что из-за азартных игр отца, Эванса-старшего, и болезни младшей сестренки сами они к «этому кругу» уже давно не принадлежат, ведь для того, чтобы поддерживать статус, нужны деньги и немалые.

И именно в этот момент как чудесное спасенье и появилась она. Одна из двух владельцев большой корпорации, красивая, милая, молодая. И что немаловажно, он понравился и ее брату, Себастьяну. Лора не раз рассказывала про их голодное детство в замшелом интернате для детей-сирот, и даже в нескольких бизнес-журналах печатали эту душещипательную историю о том, как двое наследников империи Стэн, тогда еще ничего не знавших о своем материальном положении, делили между собой скудный ежедневный паек, гордо именуемый обедом.

Крису действительно нравилась Лора, он не уставал поражаться их с братом близости: когда они шли куда-то вдвоем обедать или ужинать, то сестренка звонила Себастьяну и спрашивала, ел ли он сегодня, а если не ел, то они заказывали еду в том же ресторане, который выбирали сами, и отправляли ее с курьером.

С братом он тоже был в хороших отношениях, они иногда выпивали в барах вместе с друзьями Криса или Себастьяна, проводили время за разбором деловых контрактов — Эванс закончил университет по специальности коммерческого юриста с отличием, и теперь потихоньку вникал в будущий семейный бизнес.

Венчание, пышная свадьба, медовый месяц…

Все шло хорошо и спокойно, пока однажды Крис во время любовной прелюдии с Лорой не почувствовал на своей спине сильные мужские руки.

Все трое застыли, включая Себастьяна, что этой ночью очередной раз остался в гостевой спальне молодой пары, потому что очень устал на работе, а сестра ни в какую не хотела отпускать его в таком состоянии домой.

— Крис, послушай… Я говорила тебе, что мы с братом делились всем… И сейчас делимся. Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя… то есть предложить… Я хочу сказать…

— Ты нравишься нам обоим, Крис, — просто и прямо сказал Стэн, подхватывая за замолкшей в нерешительности сестрой. — Очень нравишься… Поэтому мы хотели бы, чтобы ты был с нами обоими. Спереди — сестры, а сзади — моим… Как ты на это смотришь?..

У Криса шла кругом голова. Сразу двое? Они же родственники! И Себастьян мужчина! И вообще Крис ни разу!.. Он думал об этом, но давно, в университете и вообще!..

Но тут на ум пришла мама с уставшим взглядом, бледная сестренка, вечно опутанная проводами и капельницами… Любил он Лору или не любил, хотел он… таких отношений или не хотел — сейчас речь шла не о нем в первую очередь. Он должен был сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы выкупить закладную на дом и добыть денег сестре на операцию. А обычной зарплаты адвоката на такое не хватит…

— Я согласен… попробовать, — тихо выдохнул он, мысленно обрекая себя на жуткие мучения. Он не знал, какие именно, но почему-то думал, что все обязательно будет плохо.

И снова жизнь преподнесла ему сюрприз, когда он расслабленно и медленно двигался внутри Лоры, тихонько постанывая от наслаждения, получаемого не только узкой дырочкой жены, но и тремя умелыми пальцами ее брата в своей заднице.

В ту ночь по окончанию секса он сам ушел в гостевую спальню и заперся на ключ. Какое-то время после он смирялся со всем этим. Не мог смотреть в глаза Себастьяна, избегал Лору, но постепенно человек привыкает ко всему. Этому сильно способствовал и сам Стэн-старший, который не давил и вообще поначалу делал вид, что ничего не происходит.

И так медленно, со временем, Крис полностью привык к своему положению. Казалось бы, что ничего уже не сможет пошатнуть его мировоззрение.

Так и было, но ровно до тех пор, пока Эванс не стал подсознательно догадываться, что с каждым разом его все меньше возбуждают прелести жены, ее умелый ротик или узкое влагалище. А все больше сильные руки, ловкие пальцы, острые зубы и твердый налитый кровью член, с натягом проходящийся раз за разом по его простате, растягивающий его изнутри, а иногда и шаловливый, влажный язык, вылизывающий его там до или даже после соития. Крис до последнего боролся, не желая в этом признаваться даже себе самому.

Пока Себастьян не поцеловал его в губы.

Тогда все закончилось жутким скандалом — Лора кричала, кидала в брата все, что попадется под руку, а потом укатила куда-то на два дня, оставив телефон дома. По возвращению они заперлись вдвоем в комнате и долго о чем-то разговаривали. В подробности Криса никто не посвятил, но оба Стэна вышли оттуда спокойными.

Их совместные ночи продолжились, но с каждым разом Эванс все явственнее ощущал, что что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними тремя. Но он никак не мог понять, что именно, ведь и сам он теперь ощущал все это совершенно иначе, потому что поцелуй заставил и его признать хотя бы перед самим собой — он влюбился в Себастьяна. Ему нравилось не только заниматься сексом с ним, но и слушать, как он смеется, отшивает конкурентов на деловых вечерах или разговаривает с клиентами, напевает что-то себе под нос и… конечно же, стонет ему на ухо.

Видеть, как он в раздражении отбрасывает челку со лба, облизывает в задумчивости губы и трет подбородок, закатывает глаза и улыбается в ответ на очередные нравоучения сестры и… следы зубов на собственном загривке после очередной горячей ночи.

И все сильнее и сильнее он желал сам быть причиной его улыбок и смеха, собственными пальцами зарываться в растрепанные темные волосы и массировать нежную кожу головы, успокаивая, следить за тем, тепло ли он одет и… ну конечно же, он вновь хотел почувствовать его губы на своих!

Поцелуй был так внезапен, но оттого и казался слаще, теперь наяву и во снах Криса преследовали смутные образы того, как ощущались бы прикосновения Стэна на его груди, бедрах, возбужденных сосках, как бы сбитое дыхание ласкало его шею, каково было бы заниматься с ним сексом лицом к лицу, кожа к коже, глаза в глаза…

Мечтой Криса стало увидеть лицо Себастьяна во время оргазма.

Но время шло, а их было по-прежнему трое…

Вот и сегодня Эванс был зажат между ними, одной рукой он ласкал мягкую, упругую грудь жены, а другой — грубо сминал кожу на бедре Себастьяна, надеясь, что наутро там появится россыпь маленьких синяков… И все вроде было как обычно, но только в этот раз Крису не удалось сдержаться и, кончая, он изо всех сил зажмурился и прошептал, уткнувшись лицом супруге в грудь: «Себастьяаан…».

Утро встретило Криса в объятиях Стэна. Недоуменно повертев головой, тот понял, что Лоры в постели нет. Сев на кровати, он со вкусом потянулся, хрустя позвонками, бросил тоскливый взгляд через плечо на разметавшегося во сне Себа и лишь после этого заметил на прикроватном столике аккуратно поставленную «домиком» записку с надписью «Крису и Себастьяну».

Заинтересованный, он взял бумагу в руки и развернул.

«Дорогие мои, любимые мальчики.

Я… Я пишу эту записку, сидя в кресле в нашей спальне, смотря на то, как вы спите, сплетясь в объятиях.

Я пыталась ревновать тебя, Крис. Я пыталась ревновать даже тебя, братишка… Но у меня ничего не получилось. Потом я решила на вас злиться и все равно потерпела фиаско. Когда вы рядом… Я не знаю, как это описать. Вы оба словно… светитесь. От вас так и веет счастьем и теплом. И глядя на все это, я просто не могла вставать преградой этим чувствам, ведь и мне становилось лучше, когда я видела вас такими… влюбленными.

Я знаю про твою семью, Крис, но все равно я верю, что твои чувства ко мне были искренними, как и являются искренними чувства к моему брату. Просто они оказались сильнее.

Я больше не хочу мешать, да и мне самой нужно отвести душу и побыть какое-то время вдали от вас, наедине с самой собой и попробовать во всем разобраться.

Вам же я желаю только счастья и всего самого хорошего. Берегите друг друга.

Всегда ваша, Лора.

 

P.S. теперь моя очередь отдать тебе «свою порцию», братик. Я люблю тебя, Баз»

— Даже не верится…

Крис буквально подпрыгнул от испуга и резко обернулся. Оказалось, что Себастьян уже проснулся и через плечо мужчины прочел послание сестры. Оба любовника шокировано смотрели друг на друга. Стэн вытащил бумагу из ослабевших рук Криса и еще раз перечитал.

— И что мы будем с этим делать? — тихо и как-то беспомощно спросил Эванс.

— Ну, я хотел бы попробовать вдвоем, что думаешь? — с улыбкой поднял на него Себ взгляд, но тут же посерьезнел, видя, каким потерянным выглядел Крис. — Если ты, конечно, захочешь… Я… Я просто подумал… Тот поцелуй… Мне показалось… — Его взгляд заметался по сторонам, руки судорожно сжали записку.

Увидев, как Себастьян занервничал, Крис положил свою ладонь на его и переплел их пальцы.

— Я не знаю… — выдохнул он, не отказывая себе в удовольствии выдержать драматическую паузу… — я как-то не распробовал. — …и подразнить любовника. И глядя в его мгновенно загоревшиеся желанием и азартом голодные глаза, Крис понял, что поступил абсолютно правильно.

Со смехом Себастьян повалил его обратно на постель и застыл.

Они впервые оказались вот так, лицом к лицу, вдох в выдох, грудь к груди, что слышно сердце партнера…

Медленно Себ наклонился и провел кончиком носа по носу Криса. Тот прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь такой обычной, но такой новой для них лаской и после уже сам осторожно коснулся его губ целомудренным поцелуем.

Какое-то время они осторожно и почти невинно ласкали друг друга и лишь потом Эванс решился перейти к более активным действиям и тронул любимые губы языком, прося раскрыться. Себастьян с готовностью подчинился, а потом аккуратно перехватил инициативу. Оба застонали, пробуя любовника на вкус, впервые сплетаясь языками, лаская небо, облизывая губы, увлажняя собственной слюной пересохшую от возбуждения кожу.

Руки давно гуляли по предоставленной в полное распоряжение плоти, Стэн ласкал соски Криса, оставляя засос на шее, переключаясь на плечо и ключицу, тот же в свою очередь царапал хребет, пуская огненные языки от шеи до самого копчика, массировал бока, сжимал ягодицы и притирался как можно ближе, не переставая сладко стонать и выгибаться.

Каждым поцелуем, каждым укусом, каждой влажной полоской слюны от языка — всем этим Себастьян рисовал картину своего желания на теле любовника, каждым жестом, каждым взглядом, каждым стоном рассказывая, как хотел, как любил, как тосковал…

И когда он спустился к самому паху и хотел, было, вобрать уже полную эрекцию в рот, чтобы наконец-то попробовать Криса и здесь, тот резко притянул его к себе и взмолился, глядя в глаза:

— Возьми меня… Себастьян, умоляю, хочу тебя… Чтобы только ты, и никого больше…

— Малыш… Как же я ждал этого… — ответил он ему и быстро устроился между приглашающе разведенных ног. Толкнулся пальцами на пробу — Крис еще был влажным после предыдущей ночи.

— Я не… Я иногда специально… ну… сжимаюсь… чтобы подольше удержать в себе…

Себ смотрел на еще сильнее покрасневшего Эванса и ощущал, как у него просто плавится мозг от осознания того, что Крис специально хранил в себе его сперму. Не в силах больше ждать, он еще шире развел тому ноги, прислонил разбухшую головку к приоткрывшемуся ему навстречу колечку ануса и, несколько секунд полюбовавшись раскинувшимся перед ним любовником, плавно толкнулся вперед.

Два громких стона наконец-то соединившихся тел разорвали утреннюю тишину спальни. Крис изо всех сил сжимал предплечья Себастьяна, изгибался навстречу его поначалу неторопливым толчкам, подмахивал, кусал губы — свои и любовника. В порыве страсти схватил за шею, сжимая пальцы, и не успел испугаться как увидел, в какой довольной улыбке расползлись губы Стэна и беззвучно произнесли: «Сильнее».

Вот тут-то у обоих слетели все тормоза. Себастьян опустился на расставленные по обеим сторонам от головы Криса локти, ладони подкладывая тому под затылок, ближе придвигая лицо любимого к себе, прижимаясь животом к стоящему пенису, грудью к груди, принимаясь двигаться резко и быстро, втрахивая любовника в постель. Эванс же обвил его ногами, руками то с силой сжимая и оттягивая соски, то сминая упругие ягодицы.

— Себ… я… не продержусь… долго… пожалуйста… хочу видеть… как ты… кончишь… твое лицо… Себ… Боже… Хочу… — выстанывал он ему на ухо, изо всех сил пытаясь отсрочить уже подкатывающий оргазм.

Себастьян чуть отодвинулся назад и перешел на совсем уже бешеный темп, теряя всякий ритм, наслаждаясь происходящим до глубины души, ощущая небывалое единение, глядя в такие любимые сейчас темно-синие глаза, уже начинающие закатываться в предоргазменной неге, и позволил себе с криком выплеснуться в сжимающий его жар.

Крис замер всем телом, застыл, напрягшись, кажется, каждым мускулом, наблюдая за каждой появляющейся складочкой, за дрожанием губ, за зажмуренными глазами, за судорожно подрагивающим кадыком, и не смог держаться больше — с тихим «Я люблю тебя…» кончил следом, дрожа, прижимаясь к любовнику как можно ближе.

Пришел он в себя в крепких объятиях, все еще ощущая Себастьяна внутри, от легких поцелуев в ухо и самого сладкого шепота:

— Я тоже… тоже люблю тебя… Люблю… Слышишь?.. Не хочу тебя делить…

— И не придется, — выдохнул счастливый Крис в ответ.

Иногда жизнь поворачивается не совсем так, как ожидаешь… А иногда — совсем не так.

Но кто сказал, что это плохо?


End file.
